


A secret life

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The love  of Queens [1]
Category: Blood Ties, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tudors (TV), Wolf Hall Series - Hilary Mantel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate Universe. I have no respect for the ruthless King Henry, so if you are a fan of the Night king, don't read. This story shows a different side to Anne Boleyn and focused on a romantic friendship between her and Jane Seymour. I saw no other story on this pairing. If you are a fan of emotional, intimate sexual relations, then please be patient. It comes in the later chapters. The early chapters are plots, relationships and conniving political scheming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Ye Cast of Characters:
> 
> Anne Boleyn http://cdn.moviestillsdb.com/sm/749bd5fbcd8b80b1829ee87b58582f00/the-tudors.jpg Natalie Dormer  
> Jane Seymour http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31200000/Annabelle-Wallis-as-Jane-Seymour-tudor-history-31280045-1450-971.jpg Annabelle Wallis  
> Margaret Seymour http://image.wikifoundry.com/image/1/nHwAudzJmZe7evPyA_5lIg20617/GW250H320 Anita Briem  
> Mary Boleyn http://assets.whatsontv.co.uk/whatsontv/live/files/2009/01/other-boleyn-girl-free311.jpg Scarlett Johanssen  
> Mary Shelton http://www.film.com/wp-content/uploads/2002/06/18754671-18754674-large.jpg Natalie Portman  
> Margaret Shelton http://www.gloucestershireecho.co.uk/images/localworld/ugc-images/276334/Article/images/25928183/9386221-large.jpg Claire Foy  
> Elizabeth Blount http://www.thetudorswiki.com/page/Elizabeth+Blount Ruta Gedmintas  
> Mary Tudor http://tudors.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Bolger Sarah Bolger  
> Catherine Parr http://oyster.ignimgs.com/wordpress/stg.ign.com/2014/12/rs_1024x759-131023120445-1024.Peyton-List-Tomorrow-People.ms_.102313-720x533.jpg  
> 

7th May 1535

Anne felt so alone. Henry had been more voracious than usual. Both her Shelton cousin and even his old flame, Elizabeth Blount, had been sharing her bed. Sometimes she wished she had given in to Wyatt or married Percy. Things between her and Cromwell had deteriorated. Anne was more convinced than ever, that he was really Wolsey's teenage love child. He was beginning to sound like Wolsey. Anne longed for someone she could trust, knowing no such person existed. Not even dear Mary, her older sister. She had married for love and left the family. Anne had been so angry, but now she understood. Henry never loved her or any person really. He claimed to love his children, his late brother, even Anne. But in truth, he loved himself. Cromwell had tried to remove her last Christmas, after Margaret had briefly fallen ill. All the executions in the name of Reformation had removed all the false illusions he showed the world. None of the people Anne thought she could trust, could give her what she craved, but would never have.

Recently Anne had found herself drawn to one of her ladies-in-waiting. Lecherous John Seymour's daughter Jane has evoked her sympathy. She was small, fair haired and quiet. A demure beauty. Anne had noticed Henry's eyes on her. Jane Seymour had been faithful to the Dowager Princess of Wales. She was a Papist. But though, her wicked brothers Edward and Thomas had thrown her in front of the King, she remained so innocent. Could this rival give her what she needed? Anne rose steadily, despite her large belly. The other women rose with her. "It is time for my confinement. Soon the Prince of Wales will be born. Let us leave with haste, Lady Seymour!" declared the Queen. Jane was as stunned as a struck rat, uncertain whether she was the Lady Seymour requested by the Queen. Anne took Jane's hand and calmly left the chambers. Anne knew the second she took the adorable girl's hand, that she was the right choice.Anne could see the guards, many of them would report this to the various factions and to Cromwell. Let them do so. She turned to smile at the surprised lady-in-waiting. The blonde gave her a shy smile in response, uncertain what the mysterious Queen wanted.

Anne felt her stomach kicking. Her son was strong. It had taken 2 years for her to get pregnant with a boy. She already had Elizabeth and Margaret. She worried about her daughter Margaret, who was quite sickly. She almost lost her, when she was born. She needed this child to be born. Another daughter and who knew how it would end? They walked down the corridor, Anne could feel the attention of the guards. She could only imagine how Cromwell would react at this revelation. Anne strode confidently into her chambers, her new friend's hand still grasped against her own. She turned again to her new companion, who looked uncertain again what she was supposed to do. "The King is unavailable. I need a protector for myself and the Prince while I sleep, Lady Seymour. Would you protect your Queen?" she asked gently. "It would be my honour, Highness!" responded the jittery blonde. Anne beamed at her. "Would you help me out of these clothes, Lady Seymour? I would prefer it done, by a lady of good standing rather than a maid." she replied. Anne was pleased to see that the young noblewoman was clever enough to know how to do this. She soon turned to face Lady Jane, wearing only her chemise. Lady Seymour turned red from embarrassment. "I trust Lady Seymour, that you won't be sharing my bed wearing a dress? That would be highly immodest!" observed Anne. Jane turned even redder at Anne's comment. Anne giggled and gestured for the girl to turn around.

Anne felt excitement as she began to remove the young noblewoman's clothes. She had never before even considered anything like this. Though she had no plans for any kind of sinful acts, the thought of being trusted like this; was bringing strange new feelings through her body. She felt a need to kiss the little blonde that she suppress. That was not part of the plan. Despite her belly, she was able to get Jane down to her chemise. Her intention was to expose Jane considerably more than this but she didn't dare. She rested her hands on Jane's shoulder and whispered into her ear "Time for rest, Lady Seymour." Jane couldn't believe this was transpiring. The pregnant Queen of England, or at least the one recognised by the King, had invited her to her bed with them both down to their chemises. Jane couldn't deny that though she still felt for Queen Catherine, Queen Anne was a far more beautiful woman. She helped Anne into the bed, her chemise exposing a little of her legs. Jane licked her lips, silently cursing herself for this. She entered the bed, the Queen pulling her into an embrace.

"You are indeed a beautiful companion, Lady Seymour. Have you had offers of marriage, yet?" asked Anne. A great part of her wanted the answer to be NO. "Not yet, my Queen." replied Jane. Anne beamed at her. "Once news goes out that you are the Queen's favourite, expect that to change. And you are, you know. I barely know you, but I have this belief inside me that I can trust you." responded Anne. Jane blushed before surprising herself. "My father and brothers....they want me to do something terrible!" Anne nodded. "Of course, they do. They think that you can win the King's heart. I love the King above all people save my children, but I know that the King's sole love is his Kingdom." Anne replied. Jane looked at the Queen, feeling both shame and surprise. "It surprises you, does it Lady Seymour? All Kings love their Kingdoms first above all things. Then their children. I believe their wives fall somewhere between their armies and their favourite weapons." revealed Anne. "I...I am sure that the King." "As I told you, Lady Seymour, I love the King above all people save my children. But King Henry loves his Kingdom above all things. That is why even if you did become the King's mistress, it would only be temporary. He would simple discard you when he was concluded. Like he did my sister Mary. Or my cousins and Elizabeth Blount. King Henry loves the idea of pretty women, but not the women themselves. Except in an empty, sinful manner. Feel free to tell your father, brothers and Master Cromwell this, though they already know. If this baby isn't born a healthy boy, then I will die." she declared.

"Surely not, my Queen" gasped Jane, horrified by this statement. Anne smiled bitterly. "I will die, Lady Seymour. In childbirth perhaps, but I will die. And when I do, someone must care for my children. I was hoping that it will be you." Jane's eyes widened at the Queen's statement. But the look in Queen Anne's eyes were undeniable. She truly believed this. "My Queen, how can I help?" she asked. "I...I fear I will be gone in a year's time. Someone must take care of my children, Lady Seymour. Your sister Elizabeth and your brother Thomas are unmarried. My constantly ailing brother Henry is unmarried. So is my 23 year old cousin Gabriella Shelton. Gabriella was supposed to take the veil. But she could be a great wife to your brother Thomas. As for Henry, I remain hopeful that he will give your sister some children. Please consider it, my dear Lady Seymour." Jane felt strange, conflicting feelings at this time. Anne Boleyn was a heretic, who stole King Henry from Queen Catherine. She had been constantly considered an enemy. But Jane didn't feel that way right now. She saw a beautiful, frightened woman who feared for her life. A woman who loved her children so much, she was already making plans for them, should she fail to survive. At that moment, Jane felt disgust with King Henry for allowing his young wife to feel such feelings. How could anyone be so cold to someone they claimed to love? But in her own head, that was how she saw her own family. Her father had tupped his son's own wife by force! And rather than defend her, Edward threw her and his own family away! And Thomas was becoming quite the scoundrel, a second George Boleyn he was starting to be called. "Please ease your mind, my Queen! I will care for your children as if they were my own, but you will live! You will!" declared Jane, earnestly. A tear fell down Anne's left eye. "Thank you, Jane! I am lucky that I have made a friend so fast! Thank you!" she exclaimed, holding Jane tightly. Jane responded in kind. Who would have guessed two rivals could find such a friendly accord between them?


	2. The rise of a new Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Jane Seymour became the Queen's favourite, Anne began the difficult process of child birth. Would she survive the dangers of bearing a new King?

25th May 1535

King Henry paced back and forth. Anne was so fertile, it frightened him. He remembered taking her less than 2 days after Elizabeth's birth. That idiot doctor had stated that it was not advised, but Henry wasn't going to stop until Anne was filled. Margaret was conceived so quickly that it brought him cause for thought. She was born severely premature and he feared for her safety. But Margaret had endured, just like he had. At little over a year old, his third daughter was already becoming a rare beauty. Like Elizabeth, her hair was the fiery red that it was supposed to be. Margaret looked more like him than any of his children thus far. And his son, the Duke of Richmond, resembled him greatly. Young Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond and Somerset, had asked him in a letter, if he could finally take Mary Howard's maidenhood as he was desperate to do. But the King wasn't going to risk another Arthur. So he made clear to his illegitimate son that this was forbidden. If anything happened to Richmond, Henry might take the girl himself. Though such a thought was appalling as King Henry dearly loved his son, young Mary Howard was a very pretty flower. Lord Latimer had recently come from the north to try to petition the King for the Earldom of Warwick. Henry was planning to grant it to the ailing Henry Boleyn, if Anne performed her duty and finally gave him a son. He hated that only women could venture inside the chamber. But men were strictly forbidden from the birthing chamber. Henry was surprised that Anne had requested that her new companion Lady Jane Seymour be made the child's godmother. He agreed of course, because he didn't dare risk anything, not with a son so close. Lady Seymour was a very beautiful woman and Henry found himself drawn to her even more than the vivacious 23 year old Lady Latimer, who the King thought was beyond beautiful. "I am sure all is well, Sire!" whispered Cromwell. Henry nodded, not responding to his Minister. Henry had long trusted Cromwell, knowing that he would never betray him as he made Cromwell. 

Jane Seymour held her Queen's hand as she screamed in agony. How long had they been in this situation? The Queen had complained of pain early in the morning when her water had descended from within in. The midwives were summoned and here they remained several hours later. "Please my Queen, keep fighting!" pleaded Jane. "Jane, something's wrong!!! Why...why...AHHHHHHH!" cried Anne as she pushed harder. What was happening to her? She remembered when Margaret was born, the labour seemed to last forever. But this was something else. The pain was far more expansive than it had been. It was like a burning flame that threatened to consume her. She feared that the child might already have perished. "Please O' Lord, my life means nothing. Please don't take my son!" she cried in her mind. Why was she suffering so much? She had lived a good life, denied all but her sovereign King her body. Even her growing feelings for Jane had remained chaste, despite her desire becoming physical as well as emotional. What had she done to deserve this kind of torture? More screams left her lips. Her young cousins, Mary and Margaret Shelton, lovers of King Henry found they could not speak. What would become of them if Anne left the world? Such thoughts were unthinkable and yet at this point likely.

"How long have they been in there, Crumb?" demanded the King. "It has now been 16 hours, sire." revealed the counselor. "It is still the 25th May?" asked Henry. "Yes, Sire. But not far much longer." answered the King's principal secretary. Cromwell felt himself greatly fearful for whatever happened would work against his wishes. The Queen had established a close friendship with Jane Seymour, disrupting Cromwell's plans to replace Anne with that same lady. When Thomas Seymour revealed that he was engaged to Lady Gabriella Shelton, Cromwell had barely been able to keep from exploding. Lady Shelton was the sister of Mary and Margaret Shelton and Queen Anne's maternal first cousin. This was not a match that Cromwell had expected. Indeed Cromwell wondered what other surprises were there that he was unaware of. He wondered how his old patron the Cardinal would respond to that. Knowing the Cardinal, he would have simply dismissed it as good thinking and focused on the policy he had already established. Cromwell was already looking to France, wondering what advantages could he exploit? There were already two child princesses that has been unpromised. The King was waiting for a son, before committing to any genuine marriage offer for the two girls. Cromwell knew though how precarious his position would be if this was a son and Queen Anne survived. He would have to work harder on cementing his position. Anne had been unusually clever in winning over Jane Seymour. He silently cursed himself for underestimating the Queen. He would not make the same mistake again.

Anne grunted, pushing with all her might. She wanted this baby so badly. She needed to be loved by at least one male in her life. Henry didn't care, George only loved lust. And her ambitious uncle and father considered her little more than a pawn to be used. She already had a name worthy of him, the new Prince of Wales. "Push, my Queen. You can do this!" cried Jane. Faithful Jane, her only true friend. In their world, friendship between women was supposed to be impossible. The constant battle for power prevented such affection. But Jane Seymour was more than her ally, she was her rock, her eternal companion. With a last push, a wailing cry rebounded through the chamber. "It's a boy!" cried the midwife. Anne reached for him, her darling boy. No man meant more than this beautiful boy. She saw him stop crying as he stared at her. She beamed at him before she finally took him in her arms. He calmed in her presence, pressing himself against her. " My Prince! My Henry William!" she expressed, holding him tight. She beamed at him again, then did the same to her Jane. Maybe there was hope after all!


	3. The real Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the VERY quick rape scene where Henry is Henry. If you like these sort of scenes, then sorry I do not. Please feel free to leave a comment as Anne and Jane plan for the future as Anne fears for her life. It shows how Anne handled the cruelty of the King.

27th May 1535

Anne awoke to find Henry watching her. He had a look in his eye that always terrified Anne. “Our son! We have a son, Anne!” he replied. “I remember, my dear Highness!” replied Anne, trying to keep her voice level. “Henry William, a King twice over! A fine name! I want another!” declared Henry. “Another? We have just managed to have our third child, Sire in 3 years! Perhaps we should take a…” “I want you! NOW!” exclaimed Henry, hurling her chemise from her, leaving it in tatters. Anne hated this, but she didn’t resist. He eyed her hungrily. This was the true King Henry, ravenous, insatiable and cruel. He swallowed her breasts, biting and pinching her. She falsely claimed arousal as she always did. She knew what would happen if she didn’t. She had no desire to be unable to take repose for a week. His motions were painful, almost excruciating as he made her way down her body. She forced herself not to react. She knew that he was capable of wicked desires. She had to keep his mind on his lesser violations rather than on that. He smiled his most base expression as he eyed her quinny with hunger. She tried to keep calm. She had to convince him that she enjoyed this horror or else. She shook not with pleasure but with pain. The King believed he could get the desired result through the strength of his own thoughts. It would be most unwise to reveal his inability to produce the expected climax even if it was never a possibility.His tongue was bristly and barbed like his beard. His teeth felt gnashed as they nipped and tried to almost consume her sensitive womanhood. She was able to fake several moans before he finally removed his tights. Fortunately it happened very fast. She was able to convince the King that she had experienced several releases. 

The King refastened himself, taking a moment to eye her before leaving the room. He no longer even stayed in her bedroom. Her company aggravated him, it seemed at this point. She was glad that it was over sooner than usual. She enjoyed it even less than she usually did. She stiffened when she heard a knock on the door. “My Queen? It’s Lady Jane Seymour!” called out Jane. Anne hastened to hide in the bed. "C-Come in!" she replied tentatively. Jane entered the room slowly. She noticed that the Queen was hiding rather than reposing in the bed. "Anne? Are you well?" she asked, running her hand through Anne's hair. "You called me Anne! Thank you Jane." whimpered Anne. "Please tell me what happened." whispered Jane. Anne shivered before whispering back "I am not wearing my chemise. The King...has enjoyed me, roughly." Jane had never known a man before, so she was unaware of what that meant. She knew only that her Queen was clearly not herself and slid under the covers, careful not to touch or see parts of the Queen that Anne allowed only the King to enjoy. No sooner had she entered the bed, then Anne pulled her on top of her, her tears running down her face. "I...I think the King h-hates me! He....hurt me, Jane. He didn't even try to be gentle today. He just wanted his pleasure as if I was not a person, but a toy. That is how he sees women. That is what h-he will d-do to you when I am....in Heaven. I am so afraid for myself and you!" she revealed, keeping her voice low.

Jane didn't fully understand how the King had hurt Anne, but the fact that he had for purposes of his own enjoyment, made her sick. "You need no fear for me, my Queen. And I said I would protect you, my Queen. However I am able, I will do so!" declared Jane. Anne giggled a little, running her hands through Jane's long blonde hair. "You are truly my Knight in Shining Armour, Jane. I do not know how I would endure without you!" confessed Anne. Jane turned red as Anne continued to stroke her hair. The beauty of the Queen was becoming intoxicating. "Would you accept a Dukedom, my dear companion?" asked Anne. "I...I do not follow, my Queen!" stammered a confused Jane. Anne lowered Jane's face to her own as she stared into Jane's green eyes. "I want you to make you the Duchess of Bedford, Marquess of Tavistock and Countess of Kendal; my Jane. It would elevate you beyond most of the noblemen in the land. A title worthy of you. Once confirmed, you will be able to accomplish something I cannot. Jane, you can convince Mary Tudor to recognise Henry William as the rightful Prince of Wales. If she accepts, then I will try to convince the King to grant her the Dukedom of Gloucester. If she doesn't...the King will execute her. I don't want the girl's death to be on my conscience, Jane. Truly I just wish for the nation to be whole, again! Will you help me?" pleaded Anne.

Jane looked at the Queen and gently kissed her forehead. "It would my honour, my Queen!" Anne beamed as she held Jane tight. If she could save her foe Mary Tudor, maybe they could heal the rift of the nation. "You must convince her that you are not in favour of me." "My Queen...I cannot say that. You are so good, so pure! How could I say something awful about you? You are the light if England!" Anne tried to ignore the lump in her throat. She was truly blessed to find Jane. "Please, my beloved Knight. Do this for our nation and our family. I must stay to keep Cromwell at bay. Will you not do this for me?" "I will do anything for you, my Queen. I...I just am uncertain how I could speak ill of one who is so dear to me." "My brave Knight, I know you can. You are the most honourable person I know. Here is what Lady Mary Tudor must hear...."


	4. Bedford and Gloucester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane attempts to convince Mary to accept Anne's offer. Will Mary accept?

June 4, 1535

"Lady Bedford! How nice to see you!" Declared Mary, warmly. A fellow true believer was always welcome for the young noblewoman. "It delights me to see you again, your Grace!" replied Jane, showing deference to Mary Tudor. Mary beamed at the recognition of her status. "May we speak privately, your Grace? It is a matter of great urgency!" declared Jane. "Of course, please come in." exclaimed Mary, removing her few companions. "What news have you for me?" asked Mary, struggling to remain calm. "You may have heard that recently I have become Anne Boleyn's favourite. I have done so to help you, your Grace." Jane recited what Anne had convinced her to say almost verbatim. "It must be difficult around that woman." stated Mary. Jane forced herself not to bite back. "The birth of the King's son has changed her. She believes that she will die soon. So I was able to convince her to help you." revealed Jane.

"Nothing could save her from Hell!" hissed Mary. "Nevertheless, she now wishes reconciliation between you and your father now. She has suggested two options. Might I tell you what she requested of the King for you?" responded Jane, keeping her voice calm, despite her need to defend Anne. "She probably said decapitation!" Snorted Mary. "Actually that was your father's suggestion. Now that he has the son he wanted, he feels his children from other women may threaten your brother. That sadly means you and the Duke of Richmond." expressed Jane. "What? NO! My father wouldn't..." "Your Grace, I was there. He did say that. He said he would not have his....other daughter try to take his crown. But Queen Anne or rather who the King thinks is the Queen, suggested 2 alternatives. Each would give you the chance to reclaim part of what you lost." interrupted Jane. Mary watched Jane more suspiciously now. "What options?" "The first, your Grace, is that I adopt you as my daughter. That would make you the Marquess of Tavistock and next-in-line to claim the Duchy. If you accept, the King will place you behind Lady Anne's children in the line of succession." Mary was stunned. She stared at Jane as if she had two heads.

"The second is that you become the new Duchess of Gloucester. That would mean renouncing any claim of the throne and acknowledging Anne Boleyn as the first and only Queen Consort of King Henry." "So either way, I must denounce my mother!!!" cried Mary. "On the contrary, your Grace. As my heir, you would be my legal daughter and I would be your legal father." "What? How can a woman be a father?" she retorted. "I suspect she can if the King wishes it. Am I so loathsome that you would not wish to be my child?" exclaimed Jane, wearing the downtrodden expression Anne suggested. Mary shook her head, wrapping her arms around Jane. "You have taken a great risk, remaining so loyal towards me and my mother. You are so kind and noble of heart, dear Lady Bedford. I would never think you loathsome. But how can I explain this to my mother?" gasped Mary. "She is a sovereign. She will understand." replied Jane.

"If my mother consents, then I will be the Marquis of...forgive me...where am I the Marquis of?" she repeated. Jane beamed at her. "A small market town in Devonshire called Tavistock. Once it is done, I will try to have you made the Duchess of Gloucester. In this method, you will be a potential Double Duchess in the same way that your brother Henry Fitzroy bears the twin titles of Duke of Richmond and Duke of Somerset. And together, we may find a way to save England and all those we care about." replied Jane. "Your brother Thomas is marrying one of the Shelton girls, isn't he?" asked Mary. "An alliance between the family of the Boleyns and my own. My sister is marrying her ailing brother, the Earl of Warwick. Sadly he won't live much longer." remarked Jane. "Do you think...perhaps my father will allow me to see my mother again?" enquired Mary. "We can only hope, my lady. We can only hope!" responded Jane, not believing anything would make that happen.

"I heard about Prior Webster and the others. Were they...were they brave in the end?" "I was not there, then, your Grace. But I was told by others that they conducted themselves with great courage." "O Lady Bedford, damn Cromwell! Damn that illegitimate monster corrupting our Kingdom!!!! Why does my father, the K..." "Your Grace! Please the walls have ears!" interrupted Jane, whispering into the Lady's ear. Mary nodded, she would not give Cromwell any further satisfaction. Cromwell who destroyed his parents' marriage, Cromwell who elevated that girl, Cromwell was loyal to that false Cardinal, even in death. Cromwell was her enemy. And if the false Queen was faltering, Mary would find a way to drive a wedge between her and Cromwell. And with Jane's help, that might finally be possible.

The report from Wriothesley was damning. The Duchess of Bedford was visiting the King's bastard daughter. Cromwell was no more certain of his future than he had been. The King wanted reconciliation with Mary Tudor, rather than the loss of her head. Cromwell has hoped that with the new son, he could rid himself of Mary Tudor. Mary Tudor was a danger threat to his plans. If Tudor became Gloucester....Cromwell shuddered to think of the rise in prestige and income the girl would get. He needed a new plan. She needed to be married off. Since he and Gregory were too low born, they needed a foreigner. A foreigner they could trust. But who? Cromwell looked up at the portrait of his old teacher. He would figure it out for him.


	5. The worry of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jane negotiates with Lady Mary, Anne must work on Henry. Can they save Mary Tudor from death?

June 4, 1535

Henry rolled off Anne, satisfied. Anne felt like vomiting. Henry seemed to have gone backwards, he was even less able to provide pleasure while maximising his own. Anne watched Henry as he turned away from her. He was starting to gain significant weight. But none of that mattered. He was happy, which meant perhaps he would pliable to suggestion.

"Henry, my beloved King?" asked Anne, timidly. Henry turned to face his wife. Since Margaret's birth, Anne had been far more submissive to his delight. The fire still flared within her eyes, but it took different hues. A cold blaze was there now as well. Today though, Queen Anne wore a gentle expression and the King loved it. He knew though, that Anne wanted something. He had already raised that beautiful Seymour girl to his late uncle's Duchy. He agreed to the choice given to Mary. He meant what he said about both her and Richmond. The Prince of Wales would be secure, one way or another. "Yes, Anne?" he asked, gently. "A-about the adoption. If Mary agrees, you will grant her the title of Duke of Gloucester, won't you? And maybe make Margaret, the Duchess of Clarence to make her more attractive to foreign suitors?" she requested.

"Assume the position!" declared Henry. Anne did as she was told. The fear in her heart as she raised herself to her hands and knees. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to be brave. Whatever happened, she must not cry. She bit back a Yelp, when the King pulled on her long hair, forcing her head back. He stroked her neck roughly before exclaiming "I decide who will be the peer of what, Anne! I don't want to hear anymore suggestions in this matter. I expect another son in one year, Anne! No matter what, you will bear me my son!" he declared, slapping her rump with all his great force.

She squealed, both because she couldn't hold it back and because he wanted her to. The rain of blows began with earnest. Fire and pain spread across her lower back. Even at the beginning, she knew that her pain would be significant. She trembled, trying to keep from crying. The King kept her head trapped by her hair roots, while striking and kneading her increasingly tender cheeks.

She tried to fake arousal like he wanted, but she couldn't. Tears flowed despite her attempts to stop them, which only increased his rage. She felt the stinging blows burned her tender flesh as it seemed eternal. She need to be genuinely aroused or it would get worse. She forced herself despite the constant distraction to think of anything that would get her juices flowing.

Jane popped in her mind. She thought about the beauty of those orbs, the tenderness in there. She would not think to use Jane this way normally, but this was an incident of great emergency. Jane's pale skin, those ruby lips. Her chemise fell away as Anne finally saw those luscious breasts as last. She imagined finally tasting them, they tasted like quail in her mind. Jane moaned, thanking Anne as she continued. The treatment was successful as Anne no longer felt pain, just pleasure. Her lips tasted Jane's belly, making the blonde giggled her sweetest giggle. Anne descended lower before she saw Jane's most private area.

She inhaled her heady scent, it was a combination of roses, Flanders tulips and honey. She leant in and tasted it. "Oooohhhhh!" moaned Anne as she finally experienced something she never had before. Henry stopped punishing her, watching as she collapsed into the bed. "Who do you belong to?" he demanded, a wicked grin on his face. Anne raised herself from the haze, managing to focus on the cruel King as her life did intend depend on it. "You, my Lord King Henry. Only you." Henry grinned as he entered her again. Anne focused on Jane in her mind and the pain went away. There was no guilt anymore. The King never truly loved her. But she was loved. And she loved her in return, Lady Jane Seymour, Duchess of Bedford, her knight in shining armour.

King Henry left the sleeping Queen, feeling immense pride. He had gone beyond his usual high level of skill today. Soon she would bear his children. Henry walked with a purpose. Carew's wife would entertain him tonight. Before he visited her, he entered the chambers of the principal secretary. Crumb was working hard as ever. Kings needed people like Crumb, who were fiercely loyal and lacking morality. "What news, Crumb?" "King Francis is ailing, my King." Henry beamed at that. There were few he hated as much as King Francis. Especially since he had enjoyed Mary Boleyn and tried unsuccessfully with Anne. Henry could always tell a virgin. He had enough experience to tell what tight they were. Anne was so narrow, he briefly feared becoming an eunuch. Now she was breeding like a Good Queen should. "I expect a report, Crumb!" "Yes, Sire!" agreed Cromwell. Henry walked off with purpose. He would act on Anne's suggestion, it made sense. But he would redden her rear when she awoke. As he entered the room to see a naked Elizabeth Carew, he smiled. All was well.

Francis was ailing and he had an unmarried 13 year old, second born son. Aragon's daughter was a 19 year old beauty. Perfect breeding age for English interests. And it would destablise the French. When the King was done with Carew, he would make the arrangements. Mary Tudor would not be a threat to the Reformation nor to England, not while Thomas Cromwell, son of Cardinal Wolsey lived. And he would make sure that one way or another, the threat of the Aragonse Lancasters was gone for good.


	6. The return of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of negotiation, Jane Seymour returns to court. Will she and Anne given in to love?

October 19, 1535

News and gossip traveled fast throughout Hampton Court and the surrounding cities. And what a remarkable series of news it was. Mary Tudor was to be formally adopted by the Queen's favourite and suspected lover, Lady Seymour, Duchess of Bedford. The Queen was pregnant again. But not only that, The King's daughter-in-law Mary Howard, Duchess of Richmond and Somerset was also expecting. The rumour was the King was so furious that he had decided not to add Richmond, his bastard son to the line of succession. But Mary Tudor, Aragon's daughter, would be elevated to Duchess of Gloucester and follow Queen Anne's children. And one more unexpected pregnancy was the late Earl of Warwick's wife Margaret Seymour was expecting. The rumour was that the King himself was the father as the Queens' brother died the day before, having been ill for years.

Jane wasn't sure to expect when the guards allowed her to enter the Queens' chamber. She was expecting to give birth in May, but she seemed far larger than only two months. Anne beamed at Jane, though she was unable to rise. "My Queen is radiant in her beauty!" expressed Jane. Anne felt her face alter its colour as tears formed in her eyes. How she had missed this woman, who less than 5 months ago, was a stranger to her! Jane moved towards her pregnant Queen with slow, graceful movements. Somehow Jane had begun to change, her movements resembling an experienced courtier every day. "You have been practicing!" giggled Anne. "I want to be worthy of your friendship!" responded Jane, her voice, more saucy and seductive than Anne remembered. Anne felt a lump forming in her throat, barely able to whisper "Always worthy." Jane smiled, gently running her right hand across Anne's beautiful face. "You are an angel, Anne!" she whispered. Anne felt her heart beat faster. Could this be their first expression of love? "Anne...I am sorry to hear about your brother Warwick. I am sure he is happy now...where he has gone." stuttered Jane. Anne took Jane's dainty hand, so soft to the touch. "It seems, my darling Knight, we now have more in common that before." she noted. Jane looked at her slightly confused. "Your sister has known the King. Just like mine did. And she will bear his child like mine did. And we have both been elevated to the peerage by the King's Grace. How strange it is, how alike we are." she mused. Jane looked at her, pausing only to gently kiss Anne's forehead. Anne closed her eyes, unable to repress a tiny moan. Then they were both giggling. It seemed so absurd, it was worthy of a few laughs. Between all the sister playing of The King and the marriages and all the rest, it seemed so insane. But so was their lives for better or worse.

A few more giggles passed, before they ceased. "My poor brother Henry was always sick. From birth, he was ailing. They never thought he would love so long. He told me that marrying Margaret and being able to kiss a woman brought him great satisfaction. I am glad he had that, much." admitted Anne. "There is no chance, he could be the father?" asked Jane. Anne shook her head. "He had to being held up during his wedding. I can't see him so much more than kiss her. At last, he is at peace." remarked Anne, before hissing a little. "Anne! What is wrong?" exclaimed Jane, worried. "J-Just a little pain, my brave warrior. It will pass." admitted Anne. Jane knew there was more to this. The Queen tried to adjust herself, so Jane helped her. She noticed a red mark that she had to understand. Despite the Queen's protest, she gently moved her lower chemise up to gr back. She gasped at the sight. The Queen's cheeks were red and swollen. "My beloved Queen, who did this to you?" cried Jane. Anne looked into those beautiful eyes shining back at her. "What King Henry does to me, matters little. For I have you, the love of my life. What else do I require? I love you Jane Seymour, my lady Bedford. Nothing else save my beloved children matters." Jane gently helped the chemise in place, tenderly lowering the Queen to a cushion. "I love you too, my Queen Anne Boleyn!" she replied. A large grin took shape on Anne's face as she finally shared that long awaited kiss with her courageous knight, Jane Seymour, Duchess of Bedford.

Mary Tudor, Duchess of Gloucester, Marquis of Tavistock, daughter of the Duchess of Bedford. Cromwell felt a weight bearing down on him. He had completely underestimated the pregnant Queen. By tying Aragon's daughter to her suspected lover, the Queen had weaved a powerful web that increased her power base. And now she was pregnant again. Jane Seymour was now his enemy. She was a suspected Papist, so it was hardky a surprise that Mary Tudor heeded her. He needed to do something. Gregory was still too young, too raw to understand this part of the political world. He needed to get rid of Mary Tudor, but an alliance with France would give Boleyn too much influence. He looked up at the portrait of Cardinal Wolsey. "Help me, Father." he whispered.


	7. An unwanted fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anne's death in childbirth, Jane must endure alone. But for how long can she bear it?

May 19, 1536

Mary Tudor, Duchess of Gloucester, held her adopted mother in her arms. Any doubt she had about Jane's feelings for Anne Boleyn were long extinguished. Jane's anguish over Anne's death a few hours earlier were profound. Mary had thought Anne's death would leave her elated. Instead, she felt a strange sort of emptiness. Perhaps it was because she accepted the truth, a reality she never wanted to face. It was never Anne Boleyn that caused the end of her parents' marriage or even heresy into England, Wales and Ireland. She couldn't even blame that monster Cromwell. The truth was far worse and it was one she had finally come to accept. Mary remembered her last time with Queen Catherine. She was able to see her mother before she died. Her mother urged her to be stronger and braver than she ever thought possible. Her mother told her that England needed her to survive. Her bravery, wisdom and courage filled Queen Catherine with pride. "Mary...I received a letter warning me about the plates that I was eating from. I started eating from new plates and I felt stronger. A man tried to kill me, but I had been forewarned. I know that illness will take me, but before it does, you should know that Anne Boleyn and Lady Bedford were the ones that warned me. They risked death to save me." she revealed, before a coughing fit took her. Mary was pleased that they were speaking in Catalan. Her English guards might be able to speak Castillian, though she doubted even Cromwell could find Englishmen who could speak all three. However her mother had taught her various dialects to protect herself. Few knew how many languages of Spain, Queen Catherine could speak. Perhaps that included Thomas Cromwell, bastard son of Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, Archbishop of York. She held her mother who managed to rise back. Her handkerchief was bloody, Mary felt acute pain in her stomach. Her mother was not long for his world.

"Lady Bedford is a good friend, but why would the harlot witch help us?" asked Mary, taking her mother's hand. "We have never spoken about this my Mary, but it was never my decision to kill the original Warwick. I simply took the blame. It was always your grandfather and brother. But it was easier to blame me as I always blamed myself. I wished you and I had been Arthur's family. Your uncle Arthur never touched me. Your father marked me. He is the one who wants me gone. I have Lancaster blood in me. That makes me a threat. Boleyn was never a threat to him. She was just a foolish girl, who fell to your father's charms. Now she learns the consequences!" explained Queen Catherine. "But Papa..." "Papa is a King. He doesn't love you as much or in the manner that I love you, Mary! His legacy, his nation and his sons meant far more than any woman could to him! You must stop seeing the foolish Boleyn girl as anything more than a pawn! I will soon be gone and you will need protectors from your father's rage. Lady Bedford loves the Boleyn girl, the way a man loves a woman. I do not know if it is reciprocated, but Lady Bedford does! Sinful though it is, you must use this to your advantage. Cultivate as many friendships as you can, my love! Remember that all noble men are incapable of love and fidelity. It simply does not fall in the nature of our world. Be so strong, my darling! Remember this, always!" declared Queen Catherine. 

Mary lost her mother some 3 months ago. And what surprised her was Lady Bedford arranged a meeting with Boleyn. Anne Boleyn looked different to Mary's eyes, she had barely seen her since she was sent into exile from the court. She was still wore hair of reddish black, darker than her own mothers' red hair. Her face was pale, much of her skin seemed paler almost sickly so. Her eyes no longer carried that fire, Mary so despised. She looked haunted, gaunt and was clearly very pregnant. She tried to rise, but she couldn't. Her face briefly scrunched up. For a brief second, Mary was able to see red marks under her chemise. That shocked her, why would her father risk his child this way? Lady Bedford hurried over to help her, she has such a devoted look in her eyes. Her mother was right, Lady Bedford truly loved Anne Boleyn. The flush look on Anne's face, the look of adoration in her expression, it seemed reciprocated. But that was impossible. It was only a trick, surely. Nothing was beyond the harlot witch.

"Greetings, your Grace. My most sincere apologies for the loss of your dear mother." expressed Anne. There was no malice in her voice, but then again Lady Bedford was there. Mary didn't respond. "I need your help." asked Anne, quietly. Mary was unable to contain her surprise. Before she could respond, Anne continued. "I want you to be my son's godmother. The King has agreed that you should be guardian of all three of my children, your half-siblings. Regrettably he didn't agree to my request to make you Lady Steward." Anne winced at the last phrase and Jane squeezed her hand in support. Mary was stunned, she wasn't expecting this. "I won't be around long, Lady Gloucester. I need you to assist the King and my dear Lady Bedford. Without you, I fear for my family and for the nation. I have made arrangements with Lord Richmond and his wife. Lord Richmond is ailing and he has named you as the godmother and guardian of his child, if he doesn't survive. Please help us, lady Bedford." pleaded Anne. 

Mary hadn't expected any of this. She would essentially be Regent if anything happen to her father. She couldn't understand why her above the Duke of Norfolk, her family even Lady Bedford herself. All she could do was nod. Anne smiled softly, looking tired. "Your father will marry Lady Bedford when I die. That will truly make him the luckiest man in England. Please help her, the only person outside my children, who truly cares for me." Mary remembered very little of the next 3 months. It seemed like a blur. Richmond was very ill. The joy of her siblings to see her. And now Anne Boleyn was dead. 

A cry interrupted Jane's tears. A wet nurse tried to calm the baby to no avail. "Give my godson to me!" hissed Jane, shocking the girl, who handed over the baby immediately. Mary was astounded as the baby relaxed around Jane. "Dear Richard Edmund, Prince of England, I am hear for you! Leave now!" she commanded the girl who left. "L-Lady.... Mary, I need you to fetch two priests. One who serves the King and a traditional one. Do it now, please. Lady Holland, fetch the King. Make one of those cowardly guards tell you. Go now!" commanded Jane.

Jane watched as only two of the midwives remained with her. She held the Prince close to her as if she could shield him from the truth. Unlike the birth of Prince Henry William, King Henry who dearly wanted a second son, was too busy at present to wait outside. He was currently entertaining the Shelton sisters and an old flame Elizabeth Carew to care about his wife and daughter. It must be close to 2 hours since Anne held her son in her arms, expressing love for her children, her sister Mary, Lady Gloucester, her mother, the King and Jane herself. Not a word for the Marquess of Wiltshire, her father or the new Earl of Rochford, George Boleyn. Not even for Uncle Norfolk. She twisted around to keep the baby about from Anne's lifeless body and managed to kiss her forehead. She held back with great difficulty the tears in her eyes. Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, France and Ireland, her one true love was gone. A friendship had changed so much in the space of a single year. They were expected to be rivals. But there was so much in common, that love could and did flourish. Jane forced herself to be as steel. Her love demanded it. She would do what the King wanted and save the children of her lady love. They alone mattered.

Henry was finally sated. He had thought of nothing but his son until this romp. But since he left Cromwell to learn what was happening outside and Lady Bedford and Mary inside, he felt content not to repeat the experience with Henry William. Anne had suggested a fine name for their second son. Richard after the lion heart and Edmund after Ironside. Why had no other King thought to use two names for a prince? Henry William was twice as fit as any of his daughters. Fitzroy's slow death was regrettable but necessary. Nothing could threaten his true son. Mary was an obedient daughter now, no poor behaviour exhibited by her now. Killing Catherine had been necessary, he decided. Without Catherine or Fitzroy, his son would rule without interference. And it didn't hurt, that he enjoyed his exertions tremendously. The Shelton sisters, his old mares Elizabeth Carew and Bessie Blount and a new maid that caught his eye. Sadly no Lady Bedford or Latimer. But with the death of Anne's brother, he might consider a different title for Latimer, while he sampled succulent Catherine, Latimer's delectable bride. A double knock stopped him, forcing him to dress quickly. It was Cromwell's knock.

Henry managed to get to the door in a hurry, his leg swollen from an injury months ago. He opened it enough to see Cromwell and Lady Holland. Lady Holland was beautiful, but had a terrified look on her face. Cromwell tried to look calm, but Henry knew his chief servant well. "Where is my son?" croaked Henry, his voice barely leaving his throat. He couldn't lose another son. "Please O' Lord, let me keep him!" he thought. "The Prince is with Lady Bedford and her daughter Lady Gloucester, Sire." replied Cromwell. "Then, why such melancholy, Crumb? This is glorious..." he paused, midway. That his son was with Jane and Mary was not as surprised. Jane was devoted to Anne and Mary was godmother. But Cromwell didn't say with the Queen. "And the Queen?" he demanded. Their faces said everything before Cromwell responded with "The Queen was brave, even at the end!" Henry barely heard what else Cromwell said. He ran at full speed as the path was cleared for him. His leg burned from where the horse had crushed it. He needed to see Anne. Even Cromwell who seemed to know everything, could be wrong. He had to be. Two sons and two daughters were not enough. He needed more sons. "O Lord, please I need more sons!" he prayed, internally once more.

The door to the birth chamber was ahead as two priests left, each glaring at the other. One was one of his, the other was a Roman papist. He ignored them as he flung the door open. Lady Bedford was holding his son, her eyes red and puffy. She had clearly been crying. He turned away from her grim expression and saw Anne. He almost groaned at the sight of her. Her eyes were closed, a blanket covered her. But he could still see blood below her belly, the stains turning the purple blanket, more blackish. He tentatively approached her, whispering her name. But Anne didn't stir, she couldn't. Not anymore. He turned to the wall close by and began to strike it. "NO! You can't be dead! Anne, you promised me more sons! Two isn't enough! Where are my sons? ANNE, Answer me!!!" he bellowed, caring not a hoot to whoever was present as he turned to shout at the corpse. "ANNE!" he roared. All to no avail. "Crumb! Jane! Mary! Why won't she wake up???" he demanded. Jane approached the King, gently rocking the Prince. She looked into the King's eyes. Henry had forgotten how much he wanted Jane, her beauty, her unattainability, those rumours that Jane had cuckolded him by taking his wife to bed. "The Queen last words were about her great loves, of which you were Chief. I am deeply sorry for his Majesty's loss. Your son is here to see you!" she offered.

Out of the daze, Jane had hit the magic words. His son. Richard Edmund looked so content In Jane's arms. "My son Richard Edmund, Duke of Lancaster! Jane, my children need a mother. You have already adopted my daughter. Now you will adopted the others when you marry me tomorrow! Crumb, I want 4 things from you. One a quick wedding ceremony tomorrow. Two, Anne's funeral arrangements. Three my son to receive a formal ceremony to acknowledge his status with his other 4 siblings, including my formal adoption of Lady Gloucester. And finally Queen Jane's coronation. Do it quickly!" he commanded. "Yes, Sire!" Cromwell agreed. "Would his Majesty like to hold our son?" requested Jane.

Henry looked at the baby, now is his hand. Richard was bigger than Henry William was. Both boys were big, very tall. Richard Edmund had a tuft of hair on his head resembling Henry's own. No-one could say that this wasn't his son. The boy looking at Henry, an expression like drowning on his face. He somehow was able to turn his head towards Jane, reaching his little arms out. Henry was surprised both at the advanced movements and the boys' action. Was Richard already treating Jane like his mother? Or was he already taken with women at only a few hours old. Jane took his little hand. Richard beamed expectantly. Henry was certain, his infant child was smirking. "Prince Richard Edmund, Duke of Lancaster, you must be with your father! You do want a Dukedom, don't you?" Henry was astounded as the boy blinked before turning back to Henry and pressing himself against him. Henry felt great emotion, unable to keep a declaration to himself. "My son understands people including my wife. The Almighty has pleased him with unparalleled intellect. Praise be in thanks to our Lord for his gift!

Jane was able to keep a neutral expression, though she felt sick inside. She was going to marry this madman, largely against her wishes. But she needed to do it. For Elizabeth, Margaret, Henry William, Richard Edmund and Mary of Gloucester. But also in the name of her great love, who she would never see again in this world. Or so she thought.

"She's dead and he is going to marry her woman. Thank you, Father!" Thomas Cromwell thought to himself. He didn't believe the Cardinal was behind this, women died in childbirth all time. Still this stroke of fortune had given him greater strength. Mary's rise to guardianship was annoying, but Aragon's daughter had no children of her own. He could restrict her influence, even in the Privy Council. His main rival was gone and the others were weakening. All he had to do now was reap the harvest against all who wronged his father, the Cardinal.


	8. The Seymour Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year after Anne's death, Jane is pregnant and dealing with aftermath of Henry's cruelty during the Northern Rebellion now known as the Pilgrimage of the Grace. Her father John Seymour died days before X-MAS, while her brothers are causing trouble. Can Jane keep her World together as she tries to bring the next Royal child into the chambers of power?

April 28, 1537

Jane had her sister by marriage Anne Stanhope leave the flowers at Anne's grave. More than ever she missed the courage of her one true love. In the months following Anne's passing, the dissolution of the monasteries had been swifter than ever. While the hated subsidy was gone and the restoration of a few of the articles of faith was restored, the King's heart was firmer against the Holy See than ever. Jane was also accompanied by her adopted daughter, Lady Mary, Duchess of Gloucester and her sister Lady Warwick Elizabeth Cromwell, daughter-in-law to Lord Thomas Cromwell. 

Elizabeth's son Thomas was of course King Henry's son. The boy was growing in strength and resembled his true father prominently. The King's grandson Robert Fitzroy was also growing strongly. Mary kept the King's children and grandson on her estate as their legal guardian. For the first time in living memory, a woman stood in the Privy Council. Henry had elevated Mary to the status of Privy Councillor and made her part of the line of succession at last after his "legitimate" children. His grandson Warwick would follow her in the line. Mary and Jane had worked tirelessly to protect as many of the revolters as possible. Jane still struggled to walk after a particularly painful session with the King.

The King was far from faithful, though he planted his seed in Jane everyday until she fell pregnant. It was such a horrible experience that Jane was grateful her soul mate had taught her how to endure it. As he began the horror, she pictured Anne in her full glory. That it was Anne, pleasing her gently. Though she and Jane didn't experience the final expression of true love, somehow she could imagine it to her delight. The King still disciplined her though, for no reason often.

Jane had cried and pleaded with the King to be gentle when he caned her when she first learned of her pregnancy. He just struck her harder. Since the Doctors announced her pregnancy 2 months earlier, the King had performed his conjugal duties on other women to Jane's secret relief. He still used his cane and his hand to torture her rump. He seemed to derive great pleasure in his actions as he was quick to entertain those ladies after each bruising session. 

Queen Jane felt a wave of anger towards both her brothers. Thomas had been seen in the company of Latimer's widow Catherine. Latimer's unexpected illness following his pardon had led to horrible rumours against her idiot brother. Henry had made Catherine Parr, Lady Sandwich and granted her a few manors in Kent as well as a few converted churches. Lutheran rumours about Lady Sandwich continued to abate. Thomas' marriage was going poorly, he still had no children. While Edward had been seen openly quarrelling with George Boleyn, the new Earl of Wiltshire, following his father's ascension to Marquess of Winchester. George Boleyn had not been well and further rumours abounded about his wife Lady Wiltshire and Edward. It was time to discuss matters with her brothers, whose actions had been nothing short of ridiculous since her father's death.

She informed her ladies to wait there. She felt deeply uneasy at the look Elizabeth was giving her. But John Seymour was gone. Someone had to lead the family. And if her brother Lord Beauchamp lacked the stomach, her large overflowing one would do the same. How big had she become? She hadn't had the flow for many months, but that didn't stop the King until she started showing 2 months ago. The doctors placed the upcoming birth in October. It felt to her that she had been pregnant at least since St Stephen's Day. However long it was, she was pleased that her brothers moved to a private locale away from preying eyes. Which sadly included their sister Elizabeth as Cromwell's daughter-in-law. It was a difficult walk without assistance, but Jane never faltered, she could feel her Anne beside her. 2 years ago, a pregnant Queen had made her happier than anyone she had ever known. Now she would honour her.

Thomas didn't offer her any assistance, when he declared "I want to marry Lady Sandwich!" Jane narrowed her eyes and struck him at full force. Thomas hit the ground with a thud to his shock and Edwards'. "Who are you, Thomas Seymour to presume to order she who bears King Henry's lawful child? You are nothing and if you ever speak out of turn again, I will have you flogged or worse!" she hissed, keeping her voice out of earshot. Thomas stared at her as if he had never seen her before. She turned to Beauchamp. "You have established a friendship with Lady Wiltshire. Either it will stop or you are banished from court and your offices. Am I clear?" she commanded, her voice as frosty as a blizzard.

Edward was shocked, but unlike Thomas quickly recovered. He was about to speak when Jane cut him off. "How did you get to be Viscount Beauchamp?" "What?" stammered Beauchamp in reply. "How did you get to be Viscount Beauchamp? Because it was the wish of Queen Jane, Duchess of Bedford and wife of the great King Henry! The Queen carrying his 3rd lawful son! You both rise because I allow it! If I decide otherwise, it will be more than your careers that shall be lost! I am weary of both of you. Thomas Seymour, you are not doing your duty by the Shelton girl! You will breed with her or I have no further use for you! And all that declaration implies!" she ordered. Thomas turned white. He was not expecting to hear words like that. Edward wanted to kick himself. How could he believe that this sister would be loyal to him? She was ambitious and became a Duchess. She was said to be the Queen's lover, yet married the King the day after her death. And the people loves Jane Seymour. Her known devotion to her predecessors had made her a paragon of virtue which when coupled with her pregnancy....Edward knew he couldn't underestimate Queen Jane again. She was little different in personality to the queen before.

The monasteries wealth flowed into the royal coffers. Thomas Cromwell was delighted at this. While it burnt to see the subsidy partially depleted and a few concessions to those damned Papists; at least royal authority prevailed. Queen Jane had surprised hin with her strength. She was nearly her great love's equal. Between she and the Lady Gloucester, the power struggle continued. But Queen Jane was pregnant and maybe luck would strike twice after she had a son? After all, George Boleyn was ailing. "Please Father." he whispered. Without Jane, Aragon's daughter would fall.


	9. The New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after the birth of her son, Jane struggles to fight to stay alive. Can she stay in the world to protect her children? Remember Queen Jane on the 578th anniversary of her death day.

24 October 1537

Jane Seymour heard the priests shrive her. Both a traditional and one of the King. She felt so tired. She had briefly held her darling son in her own hands, the only gift that King Henry ever gave her, before he stole him for her. She cried for her son as the doctor's worked unsuccessfully to help her. The fever burned her body, her eyes burned, her skin felt on her fire while she vomitted several times.

She could hear her sister Lady Warwick, her sister by marriage Lady Beauchamp and the widow Lady Sandwich urged her to fight on. Had she been less charitable, she would have assumed that Lady Sandwich's request came from fear of becoming the King's new wife. Soon three would be dead. Wives of King Henry. Anne. Soon, she would see Anne. What would she say for having failed to protect the children? While they all lived now, how long would they if she was gone? Could Mary protect them all?

It was too late to worry about that now. The King had not come to see her, no doubt he would act like he had with Anne, when she died. She had faintly commanded Mary to stay with the children. She missed her now at the end. She wished her Anne was there. She missed her so badly. "Anne." she stammered as a beautiful figure appeared before her eyes. "My Queen? Jane?" "Anne!" Anne approached her, running her fingers down her hair. "It's alright, my love. The Duchess of Gloucester will protect them. You have been so brave. I love you, Jane!" she declared, gently kissing Jane's lips. "Jane? JANE!!!" cried Lady Warwick. "T-Tell all my children, I love them. And you t-too, my sisters! I am going to a far greater p-p-place now. With my Anne." stammered Jane, the words becoming difficult in her throat. "And the King?" opined Lady Sandwich. Feeling her strength close to ebbing, Queen Jane uttered her last words as Queen of England "The K-King c-can h-h-h-have his S-S-Sandwich!"

Jane's eyes closed as light, fill around her. She could see her own funeral, her son's ascension to the Dual Duchies of Bedford and York, while Mary continued her role as guardian of the Dynasty. She could hear and feel Anne close by her. She was happy, at peace and finally content. Then the light became too bright and her eyes opened. She was in a strange room of marble. And there standing before her was Anne, looking timidly at her, a small smile on her face. "Anne!" squealed a happy Jane, trying to rise. Anne moved quickly to help her to her feet. It had been too long as Jane pressed her lips against Anne. She was here, really here. They were united again. "So this is Paradise? It's different, to what I imagined!" expressed Jane, jubilantly. Anne's face changed to Jane's surprise. "Anne? What's wrong?" she gasped. "Jane, you are still alive. We both are. I....I learnt that....the reason I knew about things. My dreams of the future, all those things. I.....I love you so MUCH!" she cried, pulling Jane to her. "Anne, my love, don't cry! We are alive, that is confusing. But so much the better! Please my love, it's ok." Jane responded, holding Anne tight. "Jane, I learnt something terrible about myself. Something I didn't know till I thought I died. Jane....I have magic!!!" whimpered Anne.

"Anne, I know you. You aren't an evil witch! You're the love of my life!" Anne wiped away a tear and seized Jane in an embrace. Jane kissed her back, memories of their brief time together resurfacing as things took a different turn. Jane would later remark, she should have known the speed that their clothes melted away was not natural. But at this point, she finally tasted Anne's chest for the first time. Anne made beautiful cat like noises as Jane hungrily licked those tender nipples. It was as if Christmas and St Stephen's Day were one as she happily sampled the scrumptious far on display. A few giggles left Anne's lips as she kissed her belly. Jane looked up grinning. "My dear Queen! It seems we are a somewhat sensitive around our belly! Perhaps a few kisses could help?" she teased. "Perhaps my Queen, you may make a turn. So that I may reciprocate below the tender region below your stomach's navel?" posed Anne, a smile plastered on her face. "Do I have a navel elsewhere?" she gently teased again, making both of them giggle before they resumed. In her dreams and horrible experiences with King Henry, nothing compared to this experience. Jane felt such intense pleasure as Anne massages her tender rump as she enveloped her nether yea with a long sensual kiss. She bucked somewhat, this convinced her to repeat the treatment with Anne. It was hard to describe the feeling that followed. She was flying as if to heaven. She was separated as if burst from an explosion. It was as if the stars had blessed her. Such indescribable pleasure. And the wanting both grew and ebbed with each tender caress. One minute she was between Anne's legs, the subsequent one Anne was pleasing her breasts, caressing the undersides around to her cleavage. She should have been deeply ashamed when Anne performed the evil act of sodomy on her, entering her with her tongue, while her fingers patiently stroked the embers of her womanhood as she revelled in Anne's fiery hair. The fact that she soon delivered the same pleasure to Anne, rubbing and squeezing her soft rear brought joy to her. And the collapsing where sated from their 2 year long wait, Jane rested her head on Anne's heaving breast. The former Queens of England were at last resting, both panting and happy, their love finally affirmed. Jane lifted her head to gaze upon her smiling lady love. "I guess I truly am your spouse, my Queen!" Anne laughed at that, nodding. "Indeed my knight Queen! Indeed!" Jane said nothing but her expressions revealed her delight. Before she squealed.

"Jane! What is the matter?" asked Anne, terrified. "Our clothes are dancing!" cried Jane. Anne managed to get to her feet, extracting a piece of wood from the floor. To Jane's shock, she waved it and the dresses collapsed. "There, all bet..." Anne's face fell when she saw Jane. Jane was clearly disgusted by her. And in response, Anne dropped the wand, fell to her knees and sobbed. That was enough to sober up Jane. She rushed to Anne's side, holding her tight. "I don't care! You are good, Anne. However this happened, I love you! Do not be ashamed, you are my hero!" she replied. Anne lifted her face and kissed Jane again. This was not a lustful kiss. This was the kiss of true love. "My father is a magical less wizard. It turns out my great grandfather Geoffrey was a wizard, as was my grandfather William. Geoffrey was descended from a wizard called Cadmus Peverell. I learnt this when I woke up here. A neighbour called Drusilla Potter explained it to me and found me a position. I...I made this wand m-myself. I have a position now...I create wands and objects. Jane, I always thought magic was evil. But it turns out that only some witches and wizards are evil. Jane...if we go back to Court, our children will die!" she explained. Jane smiled at her. "Have you been watching us?" Anne blinked before nodding, giggling nervously. "Then we will continue to do so. Don't worry, Anne. The Almighty has blessed you. That is enough for me." she declared. Anne and Jane rose as their arms wrapped around each other. Love long suppressed was at last whole. Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour were together at last. And woe betide whoever separated them.

King Henry was still rutting with his women, when Cromwell received the message. Another Queen was gone. Cromwell rushed to be first to deliver the news. Arrangements would need to be made. Sandwich was too closely related to Thomas Seymour for his liking. A new alliance would be needed. He heard about the daughters of the Duke of Cleves. True Faith and young, capable of breeding with the King. He just needed proof and he would be more firmly entrenched than ever. A new Dawn for England was coming and those who defied her would fall.


	10. A family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Mary of Gloucester survived many. Things. But the Devonshire plague in March 1538 caused much heartache. And so it was proven. After so much pain, can the Duchess of Gloucester rebound? Or will she be crushed by her enemies like the Lord Privy Seal and Principal Secretary, Thomas Cromwell?

April 15, 1538

Mary Tudor felt her heart tighten. Despite the fact she was still unwell, she insisted on leaving bed. Her heart was heavy and she was wracked with pain. The bodies of Princess Margaret of Clarence, Prince William Henry of Wales, Prince Richard Edmund of Lancaster, Prince Robert, recent Duke of Richmond and Somerset and the young Duke of Warwick, Thomas Boleyn were gone. 5 Royal children in her care were gone. Elizabeth and Edward were still ill. The King was coming to see her. She had already been removed as a Privy Councillor. The axe might be next. But titles and positions meant little as tears pricked at her eyes. She had lost her siblings and nephew. She had failed her mother, her stepmother and her brother. "Please forgive me, Maman! You trusted me with them and I failed you. Worse, I failed them! William, Richard, Margaret, Robert, Thomas, please forgive me!" she cried. Elizabeth and Edward were so frail. She couldn't bear to lose them too. She felt her heart would explode for loss. The Duchess of Pembroke and the Duke of York and Bedford were all that remained of the 7 lives who depended on her. She forced herself to stop crying. She owed the two surviving children to fight and she would. She would protect her loved ones with her dying breath.

"They are finally sleeping!" expressed Jane Boleyn-Seymour, collapsing on the bed. Anne Boleyn-Seymour was weary also, breathing heavily. "I still can't believe how hard it was to find Robert and Thomas! Who would have guessed they were Metamorphigi?" she panted. "Until Drusilla told us, Anne, we didn't know what that was!" pointed out Jane. Anne nodded, before collapsing near Jane. "I can't imagine how common women do it! I never realised how hard it is without servants! I just wish...." Anne stopped herself. "If only we had servants!" concluded Anne. Jane nodded, pressing herself against Anne's side. "I miss them too!" Anne nodded, turning to tenderly kiss her Jane. Both were thinking about Elizabeth, Edward and Mary. The three non-magical children at the King's mercy. "Am I a squib?" asked Jane. "What makes you think that, darling?" enquired Anne. "Well Thomas is my sister's son and he has magic. Three of your children have magic. But I don't have it and neither does my Edward. So could I be?" she asked. Anne paused to consider it. "We are both great-granddaughters of Elizabeth Cheyneys. So if she is a witch, then yes, I believe you must be." observed Anne. "This pure blood obsession makes no sense to me. I mean your paternal grandfather was a wizard as was your grandmother Lady Butler a witch. So isn't that enough?" Anne giggled at that. "How is it different, my love to claims to the throne? It is the same silly argument." pointed out Anne. Jane acknowledged that, giggling in return. "Can you practise that charm again? I am quite taken with it, my beloved Queen!" Anne beamed as they both hated it with Henry. But it was funny together. Anne waved her wand and their clothes were gone. She waved her wand, conjuring a mirror. "Rictusempra! Rictusempra!" she declared as the spell bounced off the mirror, hitting both Queens who squealed with delight. Anne waved her wand again, keeping their voices silent as they howled again before Jane began kissing Anne. Fortunately the children slept on as Anne and Jane expressed their love again.

Thomas Cromwell had waited for this moment. A terrible enemy who threatened the peace was to be squashed. Duchess Mary of Gloucester had failed to protect 5 of the Tudor line and for this, the King would show her little clemency. She would be stripped of her remaining guardianship of the children. All of her major property bar New Hall would be returned to the Crown. She would see her pension cut to 100 pounds per year which with her remaining provisions would be enough to maintain her status as a Duchess. She would also be removed from the line of succession. Thomas Cromwell rarely relished the downfall of any woman, but the downfalls of the 3 Queens and Duchess was most satisfactory. With the Earl of Wiltshire, George Boleyn, ailing of plague; most of his enemies were gone. The Cardinal would soon be avenged. KIng Henry walked into the room with a purpose. His eldest daughter would be punished, illness or no,

Mary Boleyn stared at the bed. She turned to her husband who stared back. Their 4 year old daughter Anne was playing with a doll, surrounded by the remains of their bed. Anne giggled at the damage. Anne had celebrating her birthday, 3 days earlier. She had survived being severely premature, but since her birthday, odd things had happened. An unexplained broken door, holes in the floorboards and now this. "What was happened to her?" gasped William. "I don't know!" replied Mary. "The child has magic!" replied a voice between them. "How dare...." but William was unable to finish as his voice was gone. Mary screamed as the man waved his wand. The bed repaired itself straight away. "Your daughter is like her aunt, the Queen. It is time!" Before Mary could respond with outrage, she fell to the ground. William fell also, hitting the ground with a thud. "Obliviate!" he cried, weaving spell after spell over the house. The child was still playing with her doll, when the man approached her. "Would you like this doll?" he offered. His doll moved towards the girl, spreading her arms. Anne Stafford delightedly hugged the doll as the man led her away. A quick sign was made and they left. "You have done well, Hobart!" remarked a skeletal man. "The half-blood Peverell offends me almost as much as Rosier as Chief Wizemgamot. They say his great-grandfather was a foul Squib." spar Hobart. "In time, little Anne will help us destroy her aunt. The way, her aunt destroyed me! Go now Hobart!" declared the man. "Yes, Lord Ezkridis!" replied Hobart. Ezkridis watched as the child played with both dolls, each enchanted. "Yes, Anne Strafford. You will help me get me revenge on Anne Boleyn, Mary Tudor and King Henry! You shall!" declared Ezkridis, staring at a painting of Cardinal Wolsey. "I shall return!"


	11. The demon Cardinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, revealed to the murderous dark wizard John Ezkridis, plots revenge on Anne Boleyn and the Tudors. But even Wolsey could not have foreseen the damage that his decisions would bring.

July 9, 1539

The Boleyn-Seymour family had grown strong. Anne's shop in Diagonal Alley was more popular than Ollivanders and Borgin and Burkes. Indeed she was now part-owner of Ollivanders, thus increasing her popularity and his. Chief Wizemgamot Rosier was not thrilled by the situation. The former Queens risked exposure of their World. The Muggles knew too much already. But Rosier had his own troubles with that thug, Ezkridis. He heard that Ezkridis had no less than 5 Horcruxes. As a descendant of Herpo the Cruel and Brunhilde the Veela, he was probably the most powerful dark wizard of all time. They say he had the girdle of the enchantress Hippolyta Athena and the helmet of her lover Pallas Phillippus. 

And recently, his armies had caused devastation and death. Worse of all were those horrible Dementors he bred. Not that his army of Inferi or the Blood Elves were easy. The lack of mercy that his house elves showed made tightening wand laws even more important. But Queen Anne openly sold wands to goblins, even handing them handwritten scrolls so that ownership could be transferred to their descendants as per goblin tradition. Rosier hated entering the shop, but found he has no option. Queen Anne was there with Bilius Olivander creating a new type of wand. By using alchemy, she created a sheath that would protect the wand without impeding its potency. Rosier hated this in particular as it made magic easier especially for untrained wizards. A young goblin thanked the Queen profusely. The Queen beamed at her, causing her to flush. She handed her the scroll, declaring that all ties between her and the wand transferred to the goblin and her kin. Rosier hated the sight of the happy goblin family showed the ex-Queen such reverence. Rosier walked a tight rope a Chief Wizemgamot. He had to endure the rumours that he was a half-blood. Though all 4 of his grandparents were magical, rumours persist about his grandfather's parentage. He had to soften certain provisions he had hope to make, especially Muggle hunting. Many goblins complained about the serial killer that the Wizemgamot had been unable to catch. The Auror's office Yardley Platt had been unable to catch him. Emile Torvac, vampiric Head of the newly formed Department of Mysteries declared that a large event was coming. Rosier had no doubt it related to Ezkridis. Goblin leader Morgil the Mad had fought tooth and nail to prevent the anti-wand laws from passing. He called for great rights for goblins, elves and werewolves. Rosier disliked him almost as much as Queen Anne. "Chief Rosier, what a delight to see you!" proclaimed Anne. Rosier forced himself to be civil. "Lady Boleyn." he replied, refusing to acknowledge her as either a Queen or by her new name Boleyn-Seymour.

"How dare you speak about her Majesty that way??!!" cried an elderly witch. A few others including the goblin family added their voices in protest. Anne simply smiled, handing out an enchanted bracelet to a delighted child. A house elf, clothed in linen bearing the twin symbols of the House of Boleyn and Seymour, glared hatefully at the Chief Wizemgamot. "You will have to leave! You are causing a disturbance!" he declared, a cold blaze in his eyes. Rosier noted the elf had a wand in his left hand. And there were at least 6 other House elves in the shop, each with a wand on their person. "Trusting her to arm her servants!" he thought, bitterly. "I hope we can speak later!" he replied, ignoring the armed elf. "I look forward to it, Mr Rosier. Best wishes." she responded. "Chief Rosier!" he spat. "And I am Queen and a Peverell. But deeds matter most, I think, Mr Rosier. If you will excuse me, my people require my services. And I serve them faithfully." Rosier stormed out, furious at the state of affairs. People loved the half-blood Queen. She and her Squib wife Queen Jane were the talk of the wizarding nation. Many protested that they be allowed to marry. Two Queens in a recognised marriage. Not while Rosier lived. 

Holstein headed back from Germany, unaware that he had been confounded. Ezkridis beamed at the thought of Henry marrying Lady Anne now. He had used both a disfigurement charm and Transfiguration to alter Anne of Cleves appearance for the worse. He enjoyed using his Imperius Curse to deflower her sister Amelia, whose appearance he changed for the better. Nevertheless he cast a restoration charm on Amelia, lest anyone learn the truth. The poor girl would be a perpetual virgin for years. The thought made Ekrizdis smile. Still there was work to do in Azkaban, his home for the last century. He reached for his potion, changing into Wolsey again. Ekrizdis had managed to rule England, almost undetected for years until Anne Boleyn's animosity led to his exposure. He still remembered faking his death to avoid the damn aurors. One day the half-blood would pay. He swore it.

Thomas Cromwell read over the reports of the Dissolution with delight. These traitors to the Cardinal had suffered inmensely. George Boleyn would not live much longer. Lady Sandwich would not marry the King, the daughter of the late Duke of Cleves would. It was a fine period. And with the new alliance, the diaster of Toledo would be in the past. Besides the out of favour Mary Tudor was no longer a threat. All was well.


	12. The fall of Boleyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Boleyn lost another member as the line appear extinct. The Demon Cardinal plots against Anne and Rosier. While Hobart meets a new foe. Can Anne and Jane fight against the Dark?

1st April 1540

Anne should have been sad. It had been one year since the last of her family had passed. But Anne was a parent of 5 magical children with a wife who had no magic. There was no time for sadness. She now was the outright owner of Borgin & Burkes, Ollivanders and the Potter apothecary. She kept the former owners as managers while she both maintained quality of work and helped Jane with the girls. Her house elves were instrumental in both. With 7 elves amongst the three stores and 7 Elves at home, Anne was able to maintain some order amongst the chaos. "The toy is mine! I'm the oldest!" declared Margaret. "It's my toy! Papa, it's mine!" cried Henry. Jane managed somehow to convince them both to share. All 5 children viewed Anne as their mother. Her chest was so sore from feeding, that Jane not longer pleased that area. Jane was Papa, none of them recognised Henry as father or grandfather. Raising them all as siblings was difficult, but for the moment necessary. 'Twas just yesterday that Anne had to return Margaret to normal after Richard accidentally transfigured her into a doll. Or when Margaret turned Henry into a girl. The two children that were not hers were Metamorphigi. It pained her stepson Henry of Richmond who was now a vampire. Anne still didn't know how, Richmond was most upset that he was this way. He pined for Mary Howard, who died in childbirth. He longed for his child who he could not be with. It had been a shock for Anne to see Richmond as he entered her store. Richmond longed to see his son, but due to his condition couldn't. Richmond worked as a blacksmith, preparing weapons and ha d reputation as a fantastic healer, ironic for a vampire. He was also more immune to direct sunlight than his kind traditionally were.

Thomas Cromwell, Earl of Essex. Rarely had such an honour been more a cause of concern. The King's marriage was not progressing well. The Duke of Norfolk had risen greater despite the loss of his Boleyn relatives. Edward Seymour's position was stronger than ever as the uncle of the Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall, Bedford and York. And both sought his downfall. Cromwell needed to think of a way to get the King and his new bride to get along. His life depended on it.

Rosier hated being stuck in St Mungos. He had been goaded into a duel with Jarleth Hobart, who he suspected of being a servant of Ekrizdis. The inventor of the Hovering Charm prevailed easily, scarring him with a Martyrio Curse, causing scars across his face, legs and arms. Unfortunately Rosier had set the terms, making it impossible to gaol him. If he hadn't brought Scrimgeour and Finnegan with him....Queen Anne and Ekrizdis were a scourge. He would deal with them and Hobart soon. Somehow.


	13. Ekrizdis anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ekrizdis reacts to the murder of his son, while Anne and Jane talks about Henry's new marriage to Catherine Howard

July 31, 1540

"I can't believe he married your cousin!" giggled Jane. "Poor Catherine!" agreed a smirking Anne. "Glad the children are finally sleeping. Does that mean there is time for us?" posed Jane, running her finger down Anne's bodice. Anne moaned before reaching for her wand. In second there were 2 naked women in their thirties all over each other. 

Anne never got tired of this, any lust for men left her years ago. Her world of romance comprised solely of her beloved Jane. Whatever Rosier tried, it didn't change the fact that Jane and she were meant to be together. Married or no, they were a family. Jane enjoyed the taste of Anne's unique flavour. With Anne's delicate, long limbs spread open; Jane was able to feast at Anne's very core. And how she loved it! It was little wonder that men feared and desired this sort of expression. Two women performing, loving natural acts. Whatever the Muggle World held, she no longer desired any part of a world that rejected her beloved Anne. She loved also the feel of Anne's firm cheeks bouncing in her hand. Anne had a tendency to get very excited when Jane played with her, kissing that tender quinny. Her live button twitched back and forth as Jane's tongue flicked it gently as she occasionally dipped in to rub her face against the willing entrance.

Henry's eyes closed firmly shut as the nightmare continued. His leg throbbed painfully as his new wife slept soundly. Ekrizdis launched another Cruciatus curse as he used a Memory Charm and a Confundus Hex to rearrange the King's body and mind. They said the Confundus Charm was a charm, not a hex, jinx or curse. Ekrizdis proved otherwise as he attacked the King's mind. Subduing the aurors in the King's guards was easy for the enraged wizard. He wanted the wretched King to pay. He had already removed the curse on Anne of Cleves restoring her to great beauty. The King would never go back to her. He simply wouldn't admit to an error. He needed another way to punish the King. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he discovered a way for revenge on both Henry and Anne. He turned to Catherine Howard launching both a Memory Charm and an Arousal Hex. He left their room, planning to go after others. King Henry would soon lose his 5th wife. And one more member of the House of Norfolk would fall. And through her, pain to her cousin, the half-blood Queen. "I will avenge you, my son!" swore Ekrizdis as he faced the reconstituted inferi that was Thomas Cromwell, Earl of Essex.


	14. A new Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not a big fan of time jumps, but I feel that Anne and Margaret need a talk. Sorry to my readers for the constant editing, I haven't had a lot of time to write everything at once. This chapter deals with Blood Ties Henry Fitzroy except he will be the one turning someone else.

February 12, 1542

"What did you do?" hissed Anne. The Stupidity of Fitzroy stunned her. "Father was going to kill her like he succeeded with me and Mary! It...she needed me!" protested Fitzroy. Catherine Howard looked apprehensive, her pale, vampiric face glistened with both youth and nerves. "That changes nothing! Do you have any idea about how this will affect all of us? Your child? My family? Not to mention your profession! Fitz, this was poorly thought out! Arrangements could have been reached! Instead what happens when they realise that she is gone? There aren't enough Obliviators in the nation to erase the minds of all and sundry about Queen Catherine Howard!" "I was enchanted!" interrupted Catherine. "What?" snarled Anne. "I...I swear I didn't want to. Culpepper, Dereham, Mannox, Lady Wiltshire; it wasn't me I swear it! It was a curse that only lifted when Henry made me real!" she protested. "Lady Wiltshire, as in my late brother's wife?" enquired Anne. Catherine began to sob, causing Fitzroy to hold her, glaring at Anne. "Where is she going to live?" asked Anne. "Well in my home at Hubert Bloodwater's Healing House." remarked Fitzroy. "A squib vampire at the Healing House? They would never let her in!" pointed out Anne. "Well..." "I will talk to Robert Scrimgeour, the retired Auror. He can be counted on for discretion. In the meantime, you need to take her to Epping Forest for feeding. She can't stay here, not with my family here. Cousin Catherine, you will need all your strength to resist your new urges. Meanwhile it seems I must cover up what was happened so that our World isn't discovered. If Rosier learns I shall be imprisoned and you both shall be staked! Tell people Catherine, that your name is Christina Langford. That you come from a family of impoverished Knights. And that they are all dead. Do not reveal your Sire. Now go!" declared Anne. She watched the young couple, sighing. "Stupid children!" she thought. What worried her though was this claim of enchantment, sounding like an Arousal Hex. She shuddered at the thought of it. Nevertheless she tiptoed into her room, kissing Jane's lips before taking some potions and books with her.

"Hokey, you are in charge of the household until I return or my wife awakens. Protect our family. I know that like your ancestor, you will make us all proud!" Hokey flushed, thanking her Mistress firmly. Anne disapparated quickly, relieved at the strength of her house elf servants; though terrified by the task ahead. She was never sure how she was able to copy and transfer the essence of people including herself into new bodies. Now she was going to have to transfigure a double of a vampire! The cell was thankfully guarded by muggles. She easily got past them, before reaching the cell. She was relieved to see nail clippings and a few stray hairs in the prison. She read the book, carefully. She poured the ingredients together slowly, but with as much haste as she dared. She only has one chance to succeed. She infused the remnants with the new potion and weave several spells together. She felt weary, but kept going. Time was a factor that was becoming more critical. To her relief, there before her lay on the bed, a breathing naked body. She weaves clothes around her, feeling the weariness increase. How long has this taken? A few minutes, several hours? She simply had no concept of time as she disapparated back into the Manor. She barely was able to remove her clothes and snuggle against Jane, when she fell into the deep sleep.

**********

Anne gasped as she awoke. "Hello, sleepy darling! Did you get some nice sleep? Or so you need some more help , waking up?" teased Jane, holding a feather in her hand. Anne surprised Jane, leaping on her. Jane protest turned to squeals as Anne blew on her belly button. Anne didn't overdo it that, rolling Jane on top of her and tasting this's soft lips as her hands got busy. " Mama! papa! What are you doing?" cried Margaret. Anne thought she would die of embarrassment. Her child had caught her in a passionate embrace. Already Margaret was too bright for her own good. She had been pushing for a wand of her own almost since Jane returned to the family. And now, she would have to talk to her about this too. Anne waved her wand, weaving the clothes around her. She took Margaret and walked on, leaving Jane to find her clothes. "I imagine you must be quite confused about what you have seen." noted Anne. "I don't understand, Maman. What were you doing to Papa?" Anne took a breath before beginning the explanation. Margaret listened carefully, understanding the importance of what she was learn. Explaining things like this to one's own offspring was difficult and at times mortifying. Margaret seemed to take it all in stride. "So Papa is not my blood father?" Anne stiffened before Margaret continued "Papa is my real father. And the real father of Richard, Henry William, Robert and Henry. But our blood father is someone else?" "King Henry is your blood father and Henry's grandfather. Mr Fitzroy is your older brother." clarified Anne.

"So you were the Queen?" asked Margaret. "I was the first Queen, Papa was the second. And your blood father had two children from women who were not his wives. Mr Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond and Somerset and Lady Mary Tudor, Duchess of Gloucester. And...before you Margaret, there was my eldest daughter Elizabeth, Duchess of Pembroke." "Why don't Mary and Elizabeth live with us? They are my sisters after all!" noted Margaret. "For the some reason that Prince Edward, the Duke of York, and Papa's son doesn't live with us. They don't have magic. Because we do, we had to pretend to die." Margaret recoiled, before Anne could finish. "Why? Because we have magic, I can't be a princess??? Nor my brothers and sisters?" cried Margaret. "You will always be a princess to us. But to everyone else, no one with magic can be Royal. That is why you have a brother in Prince Edward." "But Papa isn't magic!" spat Margaret. "Papa may be a witch born without magic." continued Anne. Margaret had a face filled with anguish. "Margaret, darling..." "Aren't you going to take Papa to the Healers? They can bring her magic back, can't they? I don't want to lose Papa! I need Papa!" cried Margaret. "I'm here, Margaret!" responded Jane. Margaret raced into her stepmother's arms, bawling uncontrollably. "Margaret, my darling, I am fine. Please don't cry." "You're my Papa! Don't leave me!" she cried, clutching to Jane tightly. Anne held her two girls as Margaret held tight to Jane. This was not how Anne hoped to explain things to Jane.


	15. Queen Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Jane react with amusement as Lady Sandwich becomes Queen.

20 July 1543

"Sandwich??? He actually married Sandwich?" giggled Jane, barely able to contain her amusement. "Yes, he did. All hail Queen Sandwich!" expressed Anne. This expression caused them both to burst with laughter. Anne managed to free herself from the delirium first and grabbed Jane in a passionate embrace. Jane replied in kind. After Margaret's dramatic entrance the year before, both kept half an ear for invading children. A full explanation was made to Margaret with the understanding that the other children were not yet to know. They decided to tell Henry William, the whole truth yesterday. He wasn't concerned, as he still considered himself as Jane's son and Jane, his father. They had made it clear that this news changed nothing and that he was not to tell the other children. This again did not worry him as he already considered himself far more advanced in years than the younger children. It was nice to find something to be happy about as her darling elder sister had passed the month before. One day, Anne would visit their worthless husband on his death bed. And make him regret everything he ever did.

Fitzroy and his new bride the vampire Christina would be joining them soon. Fitzroy was dearly looking forward to seeing his son even if it had to be as Uncle Fitzroy. Cousin Howard was revelling in her role as Christina Fitzroy. The two young lovers had proved to be a perfect match. Christina was at peace as a vampire, enjoying all the freedom that came with it. Clearly she had not enjoyed being Henry's wife at all and nothing had changed.

Elrizdis waved his wand in several, rapid movements. The wall disintegrated and reformed. Since Hereward death at the hands of Edmund Mortimer, Earl of March in 1424, the Elder Wand's location remained a mystery. Since Mortimer was Muggle-born and had no children, the location of the wand after his death remained a mystery. There had been rumours of an 18 year old girl called Ursula Kemp, but she was a madwoman and likely a liar. Ekrizdis felt tired. He felt every inch of his age, having lived well over two centuries. Only blasted Flamell and his wife were older. But Ekrizdis had been unable to find the philosopher's stone. And to his irritation, unable to make one. Nor could he created the Elixir of Life. His Horcruxes might keep him alive, but they couldn't keep him from getting older. He looked at his greatest weapon, having wrestled it from those weak beasts, the Gaunts. The resurrection stone gave him the army of Inferi that would conquer England, then the Continent. His son Thomas was staring at a painting. Ekrizdis hoped that his son, the Earl of Essex, was getting his mind back. His grandson Gregory was not faring as well. When Ekrizdis ruled England, he would give Gregory York to rule. That would be fitting. He read over the book again. Earl March must have given the wand to someone. But who?"

Ursula giggled as she practised with the wand. She had the Elder Wand! She was an Animagus! She, the descendant of Morgan Le Fay, had destroyed George Cromer during a heated battle when the fool had put down the wand after returning from Mass. The cowardly Archbishop had been unworthy of the great wand. Nevertheless Ursula knew she had to be careful. No-one could know she had the wand or she would die. She was fully aware that the dark wizard Ekrizdis was out there somewhere. Over 200 years old, the Darkest and most wicked of wizards had caused angst and destruction with his powerful Inferi and Dementor army. She needed the wand to be safe from him and destroy her enemies.


	16. Closing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may re-edit but for now this is the final time jump.

Henry woke up with a start. Hadn't he been dying? He looked up to see a mirror nearby. He looked into the mirror, eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. It wasn't a sight of a man, but a young, blonde woman looked back at him. "I warned you, little Prince not to cross me!" Henry recoiled at the sound of the familiar voice. It couldn't be who he thought it was. He spun around and shrieked a piercing cry.

"Did you miss me, Isabel Carew? Did you think of me when you murdered four of your wives? Or my son, Cromwell? Did you ever wonder about how things would end for you? Well consider the questions answered. You are now your own bastard daughter, Isabel Carew. And soon you shall marry and be used for pleasure by your new husband. You shall bear him children, never grow older and arouse endless perverted pleasures in him. Consider this your final punishment! Especially since you will remember nothing of it! Stupefy! Obliviate!" cried Ekrizdis as the spells struck a shocked Henry. "Enjoy your nightmare, Henry! And the war between me and Anne has just begun! She will be next!"


	17. The last hurray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Jane's begin their new lives

"By the affirmation of love and devotion through vows, I declare the Houses of Boleyn and Seymour united. In the eyes of the Creator, I declare you woman and wife! You may now display your love!" Rosier stared hatefully at the two Queens. A town had gathered to watch this with delight. The moonlight sparkles down on them as Vampires, Goblin and Elves mingled with werewolves, witches and wizards. It was a union longed awaited, one that he dreaded. This official union would only being disaster.

Isabel cried with moans and groans as the thrusts continue. "I'm in Hell! Why won't this stop!" she thought. Ezridius watched this impartially as he turned to the crowning of King Edward. "You are next boy. Then Elizabeth, all the way to that wretched Half Blood. Enjoy your little wedding, Anne Boleyn. It will be the last day of your happiness!"


End file.
